gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daenerys Targaryen/video draft
This is a working space for fleshing out a short intro bio video about Dany. As you're editing keep in mind that this should be about 3-5 minutes long, so cover the highlights -- interested readers can dig deeper in the text of the page. See forum thread for more info. I've provided a helpful format to let us segment the video into scenes. Feel free to edit. :) --~~~~ Scene: Intro Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Mother of Dragons, rightful heir to the Targaryen dynasty that ruled the Seven Kingdoms for three hundred years before its overthrow and exile. Can she reclaim her birthright and reunite Westeros? At what cost? Will she conquer Westeros only to become her father? Scene: Birth and exile Just before the fall of King’s Landing to Robert Baratheon and his allies, Dany's father, the Mad King sent his pregnant wife and younger son Viserys away to safety on the island fortress Dragonstone, ancestral holding of the Targaryens. The queen died giving birth to Daenerys during a massive storm that wrecked what little was left of the royal fleet, resulting in her nickname “Daenerys Stormborn”. Almost immediately, Viserys had to flee with Daenerys into exile in the Free Cities across the Narrow Sea, pursued by now-King Robert’s forces that wanted to eradicate the last traces of the Targaryens. video clip; episode 1.1 “Winter is Coming”, the crypts scene when Ned says “You killed all the Targaryens” and Robert says “not all of them” Daenerys grew up as an impoverished exile in the Free Cities along with her brother, bouncing around from one patron to the next until the novelty of the children wore off and they had to leave again. Growing up on the sufferance of others, Daenerys never had a true home of her own. The slighted Viserys also took out his frustrations by inflicting petty abuse on her. Years of begging finally seemed to show a hint of promise when Viserys agreed to make an alliance with a Dothraki horde, marrying off Daenerys to Khal Drogo in exchange for his army – practically selling her like a slave. over footage of Daenerys walking around in Pentos in episode 1.1, then run clip of him saying “I’d let all 40,000 Dothraki and their horses fuck you if it meant I could get my throne back” Scene: Happy with Drogo But Daenerys found a new sense of strength and independence from Viserys in her marriage to Drogo, in time genuinely falling in love with him and embracing Dothraki culture over shots of Daenerys braiding Drogo’s hair and kissing, speaking in Dothraki with subtitles, etc. Viserys grew impatient and eventually threatened to kill Daenerys along with her unborn child, and in response Drogo executed him by “crowning” him with molten gold footage of the crowning, making Daenerys the last official Targaryen heir to the Iron Throne. Scene: The dragons hatch Daenerys felt an increasing connection to the three petrified dragon-eggs that Viserys’s patron Illyrio gave her as a wedding present. When Drogo died from a wound and poisoning his horde abandoned Daenerys. At her lowest point, Daenerys felt a magical pull to attempt to hatch the eggs on Drogo’s funeral pyre – along with the healer woman who had betrayed him, as a human sacrifice. Trading a “life for life” like this caused the dragon eggs to hatch – as hinted by the motto of House Targaryen, with “Fire and Blood”. Daenerys now possessed three baby dragons, but it would take time for her to be ready to invade Westeros (guys, you seriously thought that was going to happen by Season 2? What, you thought Harry Potter was going to kill Voldemort by the SECOND movie?) Her dragons needed time to grow, and she had no armies. She spent the next five or so years gradually gaining followers and experience in the eastern continent. Scene: Queen of Slaver Bay Having lived under the domination of her brother for so long, Daenerys gained a deep sympathy for the suffering of others and the downtrodden, particularly the unjust treatment of slaves in Essos. With her new army, Daenerys launched on a campaign to liberate all three of the great slaver-cities: Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen quick shots of each. Daenerys launched a tide of revolution and conquest, and set herself up as Queen of Meereen, the largest slaver-city. Scene: The young idealist Yet Daenerys was still a young leader and her idealism could verge on naivety of the pragmatic results of her actions. The idealism borne of her suffering under her brother produced an extreme amount of black-white thinking in her mind, in which anyone who supported her was “good” and anyone who opposed her was “bad”. clip in which Jorah says at Astapor in early Season 3 that “there’s good and bad on every side in wars” Slavery could not simply be eradicated overnight, and she could not immediately bring peace between the classes of former slave-owners trying to re-establish themselves'' shots of the masked “[[Sons of the Harpy]”]'' and former slaves seeking blood revenge [[Mossador]’s execution].] Realizing that the slave-masters would retake control if she departed to invade Westeros, Daenerys had to put her plans on hold and remain in Meereen to try to stabilize the situation. clip from Daenerys’s council scene in early Season 5 when she briefly asks “can we take King’s Landing”? but then Jorah says the slave-masters retook Yunkai). '' Daenerys was also haunted by mounting fears that violent actions she took made her no better than her father, or might be signs that his late-onset insanity might be starting to affect her as well ''[clip of Barristan in early Season 5 explaining that they WERE NOT rumors, her father really went insane and was a cruel tyrant. Worse, her growing dragons grew into uncontrollable adolescents – and ultimately, during an attack on the colosseum, she tried guide her largest dragon to safety by flying him for the first time – but he panicked and returned with her to the Dothraki Sea where he was hatched. There Daenerys was captured by a rival Dothraki horde, for failing to return to their capital Vaes Dothrak after Drogo died to join the other widowed khaleesi’s. Once again trapped, Daenerys turned the tables yet again, using her mastery of fire and dragons – killing all of the khals and claiming all the Dothraki, who fear dragons with near-religious awe. footage of this Daenerys returned to Meereen flying Drogon, and with her other dragons, massive new Dothraki horde, and Unsullied legions, smashed the combined slaver-alliance besieging the city, finally putting an end to their rule. Joined by Tyrion Lannister and a faction of House Greyjoy with their Iron Fleet, Daenerys has returned to the land of her birth trailer shots of Daenerys on Dragonstone throne itself - can she restore peace to Westeros using dragon-fire and a fierce Dothraki horde? Will she turn into a tyrant no better than her insane father? And how will she deal with the new King in the North, Jon Snow – who is actually her long-lost nephew, son of her OLDER brother Rhaegar, and who actually has a better claim to the Iron Throne than she does? One truth remains: Fire cannot kill a dragon. clip of Daenerys saying this when Viserys dies. Rough draft video Category:Video Drafts